<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get out by hyunlvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970226">get out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlvr/pseuds/hyunlvr'>hyunlvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Jock Juyeon, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Promposal, a lil cursing, besties juhak, decided to take a break from angst so here is some fluff, jujae are disgustingly cute, loosely inspired by christmassy mv, sunhak only mentioned, they are still dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlvr/pseuds/hyunlvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>juyeon keeps crashing into hyunjae and haknyeon's dorm and no one really knows why. </p>
<p>spoiler: this is a promposal fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>get out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back with another short fic. who could resist not writing a fic after watching the christmassy mv? (anyways stream) suddenly felt like writing some fluff to hydrate the dehydrated jujae lovers. apologies beforehand if the fic isnt good , i tried. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>also i made a twitter account so follow me if you wanna @jokerbear913 on twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let me guess, it’s the Lee Juyeon showing up at my doorstep for the 5th wait no 6th time this week” Haknyeon sighs as he leans against his door looking at the said man who just sheepishly smiles. It’s Saturday and also the 6th consecutive day, Juyeon has been knocking on his door at 5pm in the afternoon, asking to crash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike what people would normally do, Juyeon doesn’t wait to be invited in, instead he just dashes in, leaves his shoes by the door and conquers the living room couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s your excuse today moron.” says Hyunjae who glares from the kitchen island while gripping his glass of water a little too hard. The first few times he was in disbelief that someone would just shamelessly crash in someone else’s room especially with their roommate in, but at this point of time he’s too used to it. Juyeon doesn’t answer and instead just glares back at him and the staring contest begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First, he said the power was out, then a rat infestation, then his neighbour aggressively making love, the walls crumbling, so on and so forth. The long list of excuses goes on. Hyunjae doesn’t understand much of it really. Juyeon has a whole room to himself, exclusively sponsored by his parents and thousands of other people on campus who were willing to house him if he ever goes homeless. That’s the power of being handsome and hot, Hyunjae thinks. Handsome. Hot. Not minding the thoughts, he walks straight to his room slamming his door. He hates Juyeon. And everything about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you always here when you are that high school jock who is friends with literally every single being in the school. Find another friend would you. Also, aren’t you the one who has beef with my roommate” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So? I’m not here to see him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Literally didn’t mention anything about you being here to see him.” he side-eyes his best friend who was just left speechless. Haknyeon and Juyeon have been friends for a good share of time and it all started when Juyeon defended Haknyeon in front of a bunch of idiots in middle school. Soon Haknyeon started introducing his group of friends to Juyeon consisting of Jacob, Kevin, Changmin, Chanhee and then there was the ever-so-famous cold Lee Hyunjae. The track and field star.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haknyeon looks over his friend who is now lying down on his couch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how pathetic he is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something was definitely up but he just can’t decipher what. Juyeon was never one to have trouble meeting new people or finding friends to hang out with and Haknyeon was definitely not his closest friend. Juyeon was literally that guy that wouldn’t be planless for a single second in his day but here he is spending more time here in Haknyeon’s dorm than going out with all the girls that are probably lined up to go on a date with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what is going on in his head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile in his room, Hyunjae was facing a mental battle with himself, continuously internally cursing at the man who had conquered his living room couch that he bought with his own money and hogging the television outside. “Ugh this is my dorm but that hot ass moron is always here invading my space, I can’t even watch my Rupaul’s Drag race on my television that I BOUGHT. Fuck you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, Juyeon and Hyunjae did get along well. It was not until one day when Hyunjae tripped and fell flat on his face when completing his rounds on the tracks in which Juyeon just stood on the field and stared instead of helping him up. Since then, they lived as enemies and the childish bickering started. It was pretty tough especially with them having mutual friends and Haknyeon just unluckily falls in that category. The thoughts of that day will forever put Hyunjae in a bad mood, especially because it came from the Lee Juyeon who he had a crush on for years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was angrily folding his clothes from the clean laundry when Haknyeon barges in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways I’m going out to meet my boyfriend. You have fun with Juyeon. No making out and definitely no sex.” he points straight to his roommate as a form of warning.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He came here for you and you’re leaving him with me? Fuck what for?” he snaps in disbelief. But technically, that isn’t true. Juyeon comes over, but it’s never about spending time with Haknyeon. He basically ignores half the stuff Haknyeon says and goes on to watch the television or using his phone or maybe just stare at Hyunjae’s room door which is closed most of the time. Only god knows what he’s here for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye kids.” Hyunjae watches his roommate leave with a big grin on his face as he walks out the main door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Having a boyfriend must definitely be fun huh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighs, accepting his single-for-life fate and was about to go back to his cave when Juyeon who was lying on one arm on the couch decides to say something controversial yet so true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look cute in that hoodie and that curly hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah that’s literally how their conversations normally go except this time, it was actually Juyeon complimenting him and not his usual “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get out of my sight you’re ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. He rolls his eyes and was literally about to storm back to his room when the whole dorm went pitch black. He freezes on the spot, feet tied to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man not now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The universe was literally against him today. A blackout is the last thing he hopes for because this Hyunjae is also the Hyunjae who sleeps with a night light on and also the Hyunjae who makes Haknyeon sleep in the living room with him after a horror movie. For short, he’s a scaredy cat, a big one that is. What makes it worse is that he’s literally stuck in the house with his sworn enemy who he can’t even hold a proper conversation with. The house was pitch black with only a ray of night light coming from the balcony window. He searches his pockets frantically for his phone but only to no avail. Yeap, in this scenario, his life matters more than his pride so</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juyeon ah~” he practically starts wailing like a 3 year old who was lost, trying to find the other in the dark and finding his way to the couch Juyeon was sat at. At that point of time tears were already streaming down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjae? Are you okay? You’re crying, are you hurt?” says the man who began flashing his home screen as a sign to direct Hyunjae to him when he heard sobbing (no it was big cries). There were signs of urgency and panic in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crying Hyunjae was unexpected but what was even more unexpected to him was a Hyunjae dashing straight towards him and burying his crying face in his chest which made his hands flail up as if he was being held at gunpoint. There was a Lee Hyunjae, in his chest and he was crying so badly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart is beating like crazy and Hyunjae felt it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of questioning why or pushing the other off, surprisingly, he gave in and started stroking the other’s hair while hushing soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>whispers in the other’s hair while Hyunjae continues tugging on Juyeon’s sweater. They stayed like that for a few minutes (surprising ain’t it? Sworn enemies and still hugging) until Hyunjae, who seems calmer than before, breaks apart to ask for water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh in my bag. I can’t really see but it should be behind you. Go have drink while I dial for help” Juyeon reassures in a calming voice.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjae tries to retrieve Juyeon’s bag from behind him in the dark and unzips it. Unable to control his thirst, he starts rummaging the contents of the bag while Juyeon starts dialing for Haknyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s this? Leaves? Flowers? A huge piece of paper? Lee Jaehyun, focus. You’re here to find water and not decipher what the contents of his bag are. Ok, water. Let's look for a bottle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he found what feels like a bottle, the light miraculously lights up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying you should send us some- Oh nevermind. The lights just turned back on suddenly. Sorry to disturb your date!” Juyeon hangs up his call with Haknyeon and turns back to face Hyunjae only to find the latter crouched over his opened duffel bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. SHIT.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is all these”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So now, how does Juyeon explain the flowers and the A3 sized card which wrote </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Lee Hyunjae will you go to prom with me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can’t. Thousands of excuses would never make up for this and so he stays quiet while trying to find ways to explain this situation. Hyunjae picks the board up and faces the younger who is now obviously panicking and fiddling with his fingers frantically. Cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this why you have been coming over for 6 consecutive days? No wait, if this is a joke I hope it stops now. This isn’t gonna end well” It’s reasonable really for Hyunjae to question Juyeon’s actions as they are always pulling lame pranks on one another. What Juyeon doesn’t know is that Hyunjae is silently praying so hard in his heart that this wasn’t a joke and something real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t. I swear it isn’t. I really prepared hard for this. I know I always make it seem like I always hate you but the more I want to hate you, the more I feel attracted to you. I know you probably won’t take this seriously but I-I can show you. I’ll show you the amount of preparation I made on my phone to ask you out because I wanted to do it right.” At this point of time Juyeon was just babbling on and on and Hyunjae just wanted to kiss him to make him shut up. Yes, just to make him shut up, nothing more. Hyunjae notices the genuinity and the sincerity in his explanation. Anyone would notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not joking, then sure my answer is yes.” he answers coolly, unlike the man who was practically crying for help 5 minutes ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juyeon was taken aback when he was cut through his explanation midway. “Wait what” “You’re saying yes already? But why I wasn’t even-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There we go. Didn’t Hyunjae say he wanted to kiss him? Well he did. To shut him up (and also because he loves Juyeon’s lips). The kiss was gentle with Hyunjae’s hands finding his way to rest on Juyeon’s slender waist and Juyeon’s one hand holding the jaw and the other holding the other’s back softly to pull him closer. It was as if they had practiced this scene for years seeing how comfortable they were in that position. He realises that all these while, him trying to convince himself that he hated the other was practically useless because the heart finds its way back home eventually and feelings can’t be erased forcefully. Hyunjae has a crush. And so does Juyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this a fairytale? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he suddenly remembers that incident and pulls back forcefully. “So why did you not help me 3 years ago when I fell and just stood there doing nothing?” Hearing this, Juyeon lets out a giggle. “I swear I really wanted to help but I couldn’t um walk because I was having a cramp on my left leg after training.” He explains and explains to the stubborn Hyunjae. Soon, Hyunjae also finds out that Juyeon felt so guilty about this so he left ointments, band-aids and welfare packs in Hyunjae’s locker everyday secretly for a month. Right, so that’s where all his ‘locker essentials’ came from. Hyunjae looks up to see a Juyeon who looks very apologetic, which he thought was really cute, and mutters “So are we just prom dates?”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm maybe you can be my Christmas and New Year’s date too? And maybe lunch and dinner date too every single day?” he smiles while still having the other in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn I was hoping for something more but when you’re free and the time is right, do you want to date me for life?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed but Juyeon nods excitedly hearing this. They were really about to envelope one another into a warm hug before </span>
  <em>
    <span>CLICKS! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The front door opens making the two love birds scramble for an open space, trying their best to make them look like they definitely weren’t making out a few minutes ago. The door opens to show Haknyeon walking in with his boyfriend with sneaky looks plastered across their faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ay what’s there to act awkward about. We saw everything through the CCTV. And also Juyeon, I’m really not stupid. You’re always coming here with the 'I want to kiss Hyunjae so bad' face no one’s even surprised. Even my boyfriend Sunwoo notices.”says Haknyeon with a smug and proud grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So the blackout…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was Sunwoo’s idea but the CCTV idea was mine.” Haknyeon laughs with his boyfriend until he sees a flaring Hyunjae who looks like he could take down a gang of thugs in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey-hey before you charge at me, at least it earned you a boyfriend!” Haknyeon runs to hide behind his boyfriend for protection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, at least he earned a boyfriend. He turns and sees a smiling kitten-like man that made him instantly forget that he was angry a second ago. He wasn't angry anymore because Lee Juyeon was now his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>congrats you've came to the end of my fic! leave some comments so i can improve on my writing &lt;3. thank you for supporting!</p>
<p>connect with me on twitter @jokerbear913 !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>